Glaring Dream
by Maylene Angel
Summary: O que aconteceria a Shindou Shuichi se um dia ao chegar a casa não encontrasse o Yuki à sua espera? E se o Yuki tivesse sofrido um acidente? Como iria reagir o vocalista a tal notícia? !OneShot! !Yaoi! !Lemon! !SongFic! Glaring Dream by Kinya Kotani


_Porque a Maki Murakami é alta maluca! Porque eu sou idiota ao ponto de ler o Manga dela de Gravitation! E porque a maluqueira é contagiosa!_

_Porque adoro escrever dramas (tal como Yuki… sem finais felizes… - se bem que o Yuki escreve romances)! Porque adoro Gravitation e ando viciada! Porque aconselho a ninguém deixar-se contagiar com o trabalho da Murakami!_

_E por fim… porque existem verdadeiros amigos a quem eu estimo e adoro. A todos eles dedico esta Fanfiction!_

**Glaring Dream**

A silhueta dele espelhava-se naquele vidro cintilante numa visão nocturna com que há muito sonhava. Estavas ali à minha espera e eu sabia que sempre estarias.

Percorria aquela rua escura para chegar a casa naquele dia triste e chuvoso. Era mais um dos muitos dias que abalavam a minha vida. Mais uma gravação falhada, um acorde grosseiro e um mix de péssima qualidade. Hiro tinha gritado comigo mais do que o costume e até mesmo Fujisaki já não me podia ver à frente. Sakano tinha pedido para eu regressar a casa e descansar, afinal sempre haviam mais dias para completarmos mais uma gravação de o novo single a estrear. K-san é que talvez não estivesse a gostar muito da ideia mas após ter-me "obrigado" a prometer que no dia seguinte estaria no meu melhor, lá me deixou regressar a casa.

_Nigiyaka na hitogomi ni tokeru tsubuyaki ga_

(O sussurro que se dissolve na multidão apressada)

Fazia um frio mortal e estava ansioso para chegar a casa e ver o meu Yuki à minha espera. Queria vê-lo a sorrir para mim e a dizer "Shuichi estás atrasado. Já estava a ficar preocupado!". De certeza que logo de seguida me reconfortaria com o calor do seu corpo e a maldita constipação que estava a começar ficaria esquecida naquela gaveta que só o Yuki consegue abrir e fechar para o meu bem.

Girei a chave na porta e entrei. Estava mais escuro que o costume… Seriam quê? 1 da manhã? 2 horas? Olhei para o meu relógio de pulso e premi o botão para que se iluminasse. Não posso acreditar… Estava parado! Como podia ser isto possível se o Yuki o tinha oferecido tão recentemente.

_Ashimoto ni chirabatta omoide nijimaseru_

(Faz as manchas das memórias dispersarem-se juntas sob os pés)

Subitamente senti um aperto no peito. Algo não estava bem… não podia… Corri pela sala vazia até entrar no quarto. O Yuki não estava a dormir. Desviei-me para o escritório onde ele escrevia todos aqueles romances mas esse também estava deserto, o pc em cima da mesa encontrava-se ligado com um documento aberto, como se o seu autor estivesse numa pequena pausa de escrita. Corri até à cozinha e vazia na mesma. O Yuki não se encontrava em lado nenhum da casa.

Vasculhei em cima de todas as mesas e nem um simples recado a dizer "Acabou-se o tabaco." ou "Tive de sair mas volto em breve.". Por onde estás tu, Yuki?

Sem pensar sequer que o Yuki podia ter ido ao meu encontro preocupado, corri pela porta fora enquanto pensava em todos os locais que ele podia frequentar. O parque onde nos tínhamos conhecido… o café onde comprava o seu tabaco… o estacionamento do seu carro… Mas onde andas tu Yuki???

Mayoi aruku machi no kagayaki wa Glaring One Way

(O chamejar da rua onde eu caminho quase perdido Brilhando Um Caminho)

Regressei a casa desiludido e mais preocupado do que nunca. Mas ele lá estaria desta vez à minha espera. Eu rodaria aquela maçaneta da porta e encontraria o meu amado Yuki a olhar para mim…

YUKI ONDE ESTÁS!!!????

O telefone tocou. Que horas seriam mesmo? Era o Yuki a dizer que estava atrasado ou empenado no trânsito para chegar a casa! ACORDA SHUICHI! São 4 da manhã e não há trânsito a estas horas!!!

A tremer toquei no telefone. Porque é eu estava nervoso mesmo? Porque não conseguia controlar o meu coração excessivamente acelerado?

- Alô?

"- Shindou Shuichi?"

Não era o Yuki não… Que podia isto significar? Senti as lágrimas a escorrerem-me pela cara. De certeza que se tinham enganado no número de telefone ou na morada… Ou então o telefonema era referente a outro Uesugi Eiri, mais conhecido pelo nome de Yuki Eiri, escritor de romances. Ah… e devem ter confundido o Shindou Shuichi vocalista da alta banda de sucesso nacional "Bad Luck" com um outro gajo qualquer que deveria atender o telefonema referente ao Uesugi Eiri de uma outra casa…

O telefone escorreu-me por entre as mãos. NÃO!!!!!

_Kogoesou na boku o terasu_

(Ilumina-me tão friamente como se congelasse)

Não me lembrei de mais nada no momento sem ser correr até ao hospital. Apanhar um táxi levaria muito tempo e se eu fosse a correr chegaria lá mais depressa. Do outro lado do telefone estivera Seguchi Tohma… Só podia ser mesmo engano não era!? Ele informara-me de que o Yuki encontrava-se hospitalizado e dissera que não era grave. É claro que estava tudo bem com o meu Yuki! Devia ter sido uma gripe ou constipação que precisara de assistência médica. Ou então um simples espirro que preocupara o exagerado do Tohma para o levar logo às pressas para o hospital. É claro que era só isso… Esta estúpida preocupação… aquelas palavras tudo menos preocupantes "Vem depressa!". Não! Tudo devia ser exagero meu, não era?

_Tsumetai toki ga yume o furaseru kono te no naka o surinukete_

(O tempo frio faz os sonhos caírem como chuva e escorregarem através das minhas mãos)

Entrei no hospital e lá estava o Seguchi Tohma à minha espera. Aquele olhar tão pesaroso, aquela postura tão rígida, e aquele olhar solitário… Não digas o que vais dizer… Não quero ouvir…

- Shindou-san… demoraste tempo demais! O Eiri-san acabou de adormecer.

O QUÊ!? Era só isto??? Tanta coisa só para me dizeres que ele estava demasiado cansado e gostava de adormecer no meu colo? VOU-TE MATAR SEGUCHI TOHMA!!! NÃO ME INTERESSA SE ÉS PRODUTOR, PRESIDENTE, MEMBRO DA NITTLE GRASPER OU OUTRA COISA QUALQUER!!!

Comecei a respirar descontroladamente… preciso de água, de qualquer coisa para me fazer acalmar… Mas… o que eram aquelas lágrimas a rolarem pela cara do temido presidente da N-G? Yuki…

_Negai kazoe mezameta toki ni yureru maboroshi ni kimi ga utsuru_

(Quando eu acordei de desejos sem conta, tu estavas reflectido numa ilusão brilhante)

Entrei dentro do quarto. Ali estava a figura do Yuki deitado numa cama. Se estava a dormir seria melhor não fazer muito barulho… POC POC POC! Quanto mais barulho melhor! Queria que o Yuki acordasse para lhe dizer umas quantas coisas. POC POC POC! YUKI!!!! Yuki? Yuki? Yuki…

Misteriosamente ele estava envolto numa luz brilhante. Brilhava tão intensamente que até fazia doer os meus olhos. Tu sempre foste assim e eu nunca o tinha percebido? Porque tu Yuki… sempre brilhaste para mim!

- Shuichi?

- YUKI! ENTÃO ESTÁS MESMO BEM!!!

Opa… tenho de começar a controlar estes meus ataques histéricos de choro! O Yuki daqui a nada está a empurrar-me para o lado e a bater para eu me afastar dele…

- Sim… estou! A merda do tabaco vai-me matar algum dia…

Que lindo!!! Ele está mesmo lindo! A luz exterior a bater contra a sua sombra e a produzir reflexos maravilhosos. Este sim é o Yuki que eu mais amo!

_Boku o michibiku kasuka na shiruetto_

(A silhueta, cujo sorriso decadente me guia ao longo do caminho)

E ele… ele… ele está a sorrir para mim!

- Voltaste a vomitar sangue?

…………………………………………

YUKI!!!

Segura-te Yuki por favor! Não desfaleças nos meus braços dessa maneira! És pesado tá! Yuki?

- Shuichi … talvez o … tempo … esteja … a … acabar! Fico feliz … por te ver … uma vez mais…

A respiração dele está tão estranha… Porque é que está a fazer estas paragens bruscas e tão longas….

- uma … última … vez…

Pronto já chega! Precisas é de descansar. Deita-te nos meus braços e dorme. Amanhã estarás melhor!

- Shuichi…

- Não te esforces mais Yuki.

- eu amo-te…

…………………………………………

_Nagasareru fuan dake o tsugeru yasashisa mo_

(Mesmo que a gentileza que conta apenas sobre o que faz a ansiedade fluir)

Descansa Yuki e amanhã tudo voltará ao normal. Eu faltarei à editora para ficar contigo. Dar-te-ei o meu corpo uma vez mais e serei todo teu. Lavarei as tuas costas, encomendarei uma pizza e farei uma massagem nos teus pés.

Oh Yuki… se tu não respirares vais morrer! Yuki… que pensas que estás a fazer? Respira por amor de Deus!

RESPIRA YUKI!!!

- Ele não voltará a respirar.

Seguchi Tohma? Porque estás aí à porta? É claro que vai respirar de novo não é! Se uma pessoa não respira é sinal que vai morrer! E o Yuki não pode morrer não é!

- Shindou-san afasta-te!

- NÃO! O YUKI É MEU E NINGUÉM VAI TIRAR-MO!!!

- Afasta-te dele Shindou-san… o Yuki não pertence mais a este mundo!

NÃO!!!

- Shindou-san… o Yuki…

NÃO!!!

- …morreu!

NÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Eien ni mitasareta ashita mo hoshikunai_

(Tivesse concluído, eu continuo a não querer o amanhã)

- Ele não andava muito bem nos últimos dias. E tu nem notaste, não me disseste nada, nem à Mika-san…

Notar algo? Mas o Yuki continuava lindo como sempre! E parecia a cada dia mais querido para mim e tudo.

- O Yuki começou a emagrecer imenso e a sua saúde estava demasiado frágil…

Ora… uma pequena constipação nunca matou ninguém.

- Ele hoje ficou muito preocupado contigo. Porque não lhe disseste que ias chegar tarde?

Mas eu avisei, ou melhor, tentei avisar mas ele não atendeu…

- Saiu à tua procura e acabou por atirar com o carro para contra-mão. Ele quando se encontra demasiado nervoso perde o controlo sobre o acelerador…

Mas o Yuki falou comigo. Mas o Yuki sorriu para mim há bocado!

_Kimi ni todokeru hazu no kotoba wa It's Talk To Myself_

(As palavras que eu tenho que te dar são Falar Para Mim Próprio)

- Ele perdeu a visão…

Ele estava a olhar para mim…

- Ele partiu as pernas…

Normalmente sou sempre eu que abre as pernas…

- Ele fez uma alta hemorragia interna…

Eu não vi sangue nenhum, nem sequer um arranhão…

- Ele perguntou várias vezes por ti…

Porque é que o quarto estava escuro?

- Tu não atendias o telemóvel…

Eu ando sem bateria há semanas…

- Tu não atendeste o telefone de casa…

Eu estava preocupado com o Yuki e fui procurá-lo seu tonhó!

- E o Eiri-san continuou a chamar por ti…

Porque raios estás a afogar-te em lágrimas senhor presidente temido?

- O Eiri-san…

_Kage mo naku hibi ni ochiru_

(Caindo numa rotina do dia-a-dia, mesmo sem sombras)

Não aguentei e liguei a luz do quarto… Sangue por todos os lençóis que envolviam o corpo mutilado do Yuki. Sangue na minha própria roupa que estivera com ele encostado a ela. Yuki… eu nunca pensei… que algum dia isto pudesse acontecer… a sério que eu sequer pensei que a morte era uma possibilidade de nos separar. Sempre pensei que um dia te fartarias de mim e me expulsarias da tua vida. E agora que me recordo disto, preferia mil vezes que tivesse sido o sucedido.

_Furueru yubi de yume o kasaneru iki mo dekizu ni kuzureteku_

(Com um dedo a tremer, eu reúno os sonhos, sem sequer respirar em cima deles)

Morte… Esta palavra nunca tinha existido no dicionário da minha vida. Porque tiveste de ser tu a mostrá-la Yuki? Porque tiveste de me ensinar o seu verdadeiro significado?

Ensinaste-me o que é o amor. Foste a minha primeira vez… o primeiro beijo… as primeiras trocas de carícias… tu sempre foste tudo para mim Yuki! Ensinaste-me a viver, deste-me forças… e aquelas palavras mais rudes para tentares esconder as tuas maiores fraquezas…

Yuki, tu não morreste, pois não? Vais entrar por aquela porta novamente com o cigarro na boca e ar frustrado "Que estás a fazer aí parado? Cansado de bater com a cabeça na parede e compor músicas rascas?".

Ohhh Yuki!

_Tashika na koto futashika sugite nani o shinjireba kimi ni aeru_

(Elas estão a desintegrar-se…

Mesmo as coisas certas são demasiado irreais, se eu acreditar em algo…  
Posso estar contigo outra vez?)

Cheguei a casa depois daquela triste hora. Estavam lá todos… Regressei àquela que não era a minha casa mas sim a casa do Yuki. A casa que ele tinha comprado para vivermos juntos…

O local onde tínhamos feito coisas obscenas e imperdoáveis por Deus tantas vezes. O quarto onde tantas vezes dois homens tinham juntado e unido os seus corpos num prazer mútuo.

Deitei-me na cama cansado. Preciso de dormir e aproveitar estas férias do trabalho árduo de cantar. No dia seguinte haveriam mil e uma revistas a anunciarem a morte do romancista e o meu actual estado. Não me interessa o que digam de mim mas teria sido tudo muito mais suportável se ele estivesse aqui.

Ah Shuichi… onde estás a meter a tua mão? Que calor é este que estás a sentir? Se o Yuki entrasse por aquela porta ele viria para cima de mim. Tiraria a minha camisola e pediria para eu ser seu… Depois beijaria e percorria com os seus lábios todo o meu corpo. Retiraria as minhas calças e depois dessa altura nem eu o poderia deter.

_Shiroku kieteku ano hi no shiruetto_

(Está a embranquecer, a silhueta daquele dia)

Sem me aperceber fui percorrendo o meu corpo todo com as minhas mãos em carícias que faziam lembrar do Yuki. Imaginava ele ali naquele momento a sussurrar-me ao ouvido enquanto me chamava de idiota.

Esfreguei e virei-me na cama. Yuki quero-te aqui já!

Um dedo... dois dedos… o Yuki fazia isto sempre com tanta gentileza. Ahhhhh… quero-te Yuki! Quero-te dentro de mim mais uma vez! Preciso de ti…

_Awaku somaru kisetsu o miageru Life Winter Dream_

(Olhando para a morta estação pálida Vida de Sonho de Inverno)

Do outro lado do vidro nevava, pintando as ruas todas de branco. Tinha sido essa cor a última que eu vira em ti. A pálida estação vinha consolar-me nestas sombrias emoções. O calor de um corpo que jamais me aqueceria, agora fazia-me arder por dentro. Não consigo mais parar… É esta uma maneira para eu me lembrar de ti Yuki. É uma maneira para nunca esquecer o teu corpo junto ao meu.

Senti-o a vir e deixei-me desfalecer sobre a cama. O peso do teu corpo sobre o meu e que nunca mais voltaria a sentir. Todas as esperanças e amor que depositaste em mim nesta cama jamais serão esquecidas…

_Tachidomaru boku o sarau_

(Eu, que paro para ainda continuar, sou varrido)

Por mais que eu tente prosseguir em frente, é como se tivesse perdido o meu suporte. Não terei outra alternativa senão cair, levantar-me e voltar a cair.

Existem outras pessoas à minha volta que me ajudarão a erguer-me quando eu tropeçar naquele degrau manhoso e persistente. Apesar de eu puder-me levantar temporariamente sei que nunca mais será assim para sempre, porque um dia vou cair e mais ninguém sem ser tu conseguirá tirar-me dali. E tu Yuki… já não estás mais aqui!

_Kaze ni kesareru torinokosareru mune ni kajikamu akogare mo_

(O vento sopra-o para fora, fá-lo ser deixado para trás, até mesmo a ânsia está a crescer)

Um dia Yuki… eu irei acordar e ver-te reflectido naquele vidro embaciado a olhar para mim. Voltarei a gritar ao mundo num concerto banal que te amo. Voltarei a entrar na tua casa com as minhas coisas e a instalar-me. Voltarás a dizer que tentaremos por uma semana. Eu ficarei até ao final dos teus dias. Voltaremos a brincar às escondidas neste amor louco e estranho. Voltarás a beijar-me e a partilhar a tua língua com a minha.

_Tsumetai toki ga yume ni tadayou sono te no naka ni uketomete_

(Paralisando o resfriado no meu coração frio…

Os tempos frios escorregam sobre os sonhos, mas são apanhados e segurados nas tuas mãos)

Sabias Yuki… um dia…tudo voltará a repetir-se novamente. Tu renascerás e eu também. Voltaremos a encontrar-nos uma vez mais… Os nossos destinos vão-se cruzar e eu voltarei a repetir aquelas coisas estúpidas de novo só para tentar ser feliz mais uma vez. E dessa vez eu não desistirei nunca porque saberei que me amas realmente. Tu confessas-te antes de partires. Tu disseste isso para que na próxima vez eu não me esqueça e não tenhas de voltá-lo a repetir. És tão carinhoso e gentil Yuki…

_Negai kazoe mezameta toki ni yureru maboroshi ni kimi ga utsuru_

(Quando eu acordei de desejos sem conta, tu estavas reflectido numa ilusão brilhante)

E aí Yuki… tu me irás compor aquela música que só a mim me pertencerá. A nossa canção!

Juntaremos a tua música romântica à minha voz vibrante e o mundo nessa altura não puderá acompanhar o brilho de duas estrelas que se juntaram!

Mas por agora Yuki… antes que este ciclo se volte a repetir… Eu preciso de trazer ao mundo aquela letra de música que deixaste esquecida naquela gaveta onde guardavas o teu computador e os rascunhos das tuas obras divinas.

_Boku o michibiku kasuka na shiruetto_

(A silhueta, cujo sorriso decadente me guia ao longo do caminho)

A silhueta dele espelhava-se naquele vidro cintilante numa visão nocturna com que há muito sonhava. Estavas ali à minha espera e eu sabia que sempre estarias. Mas esse sonho acabou e não me restou mais nada para além do vazio. Mas até mesmo este vazio encontra-se preenchido pela tua luz.

A tua silhueta que irá iluminar-me para sempre…

Amo-te também Yuki!

**FIM**


End file.
